Doomed Timeline: Sealed
It all began after the session when Entity.Zoombuster decided to help Alpha.Cat / Gliscenstar with his problems, which were about the hostility between the two clans, Alphaclan and Entityclan. As Entity.Zoombuster was trying to help Alphaclan bring peace with Entityclan, at nightfall, fell asleep and could not log back in. In while doing so, suppositively, Starclan was trying to take control of Entity.Zoombuster. '''Meanwhile, '''Dewclaw became deputy of Alphaclan. (This however was still a part of the cat session after going back in time.) Physical changes then began to happen within the world. Including, out of fustration, because . (DOT) was found in Entity.Zoombuster by Starclan. Presumably, . (DOT) was the one that made it so Entity.Zoombuster couldn't move, because of the Starclan Deal with Starclan.' Starclan' then eventually took control of Alpha.Cat and used his body to kill off most of the Warrior cat population. The souls were then used to contain Entity.Zoombuster. One day, Entity.Zoombuster had the ability to see what was happening around him, (with the incapability of moving,) he saw that Starclan while controlling Alpha.Cat, was trying to kill Entity.Challenge for trying to break his Starclan Deal, but while doing so, had to use the rest of his life energy to seal Entity.Zoombuster, which was to keep . (DOT) from escaping. In counter reaction of the seal, a large explosion, mostly composed of fire was enough to decinigrate Alpha.Cat and finish Entity.Challenge. The fire could be seen for miles, for Entity.Zoombuster's friend/half son, Entity.Exekku, saw it all go down next to the Two Zorcs that Entity.Zoombuster had adopted during the second session. Entity.Jeff, showed signs of reaching a form of Insanity, for he was having visions of regret for killing his brother Liu a long time ago. Traumatized, he went into a state of forgetfulness. Entity.Jeff reacted in a way of attacking his counterpart', Host.BEN, '''and his guardian, Entity.Slenderman. Then after a long a period of not being able to connect to the system, Entity.Zoombuster connected by using his Cat Avatar from the '''Starclan Deal', taking a bit of time to somehow 'fly' over to stop the current fight between Entity.Jeff and Entity.Exekku. Later after another connection, Entity.Zoombuster faced a strangely placed Rebirth, above the crator where he was previously sealed. His legs were broken from contact to the ground. He crawled over to Entity.Exekku and said that "We need to wait for help..." Connecting later at another time, Entity.Zoombuster respawned on the roof of Entity.Slenderman's house. Reason unknown. There he confronted Entity.Dave, who had a strange form, currently called Alternate Divine. Entity.Dave hadn't even known how he got the form. After little conversation,' '''without proper explination, '''Alpha.Cat '''appeared on the roof, controlled by Starclan, (reasons unknown how he had returned,) attacked 'Entity.Dave.' Because of this, it is assumed that Starclan brought Alpha.Cat back, just for this reason. From this point, Entity.Zoombuster fell into a strange sleep where his only real interactions with . (DOT). Here, he learned about the conflict between . (DOT) and Starclan. And if it wasn't for his fustrations against Starclan, he'd be able to wake up. Because of this, . (DOT) refused to speak for a good period of time. At one moment, Entity.Zoombuster requested the help of everyone that he had met, in efforts to connect to the system. (For at the time Starclan was preventing him for doing so.) After no reaction, his next efforts were threats and anger towards Starclan. Since what Starclan actually has wanted in the end, is for . (DOT) to return to him. According the game/story, were good friends before. But because it turns out that Starclan actually has two personalities, one good, which is what . (DOT) was used to, and one bad, which is who was causing all the problems, and made . (DOT)'s decision to leave Starclan. For it turned out, the reason . (DOT) was upset at Entity.Zoombuster was because he couldn't understand why he would create the '''Starclan Deal' with such a menace. (In a nutshell;) "Dot caught Starclan in the act He got EXTREMELY mad .. Tells him that he hates him and needs to die Starclan becomes very offended by this because of his anger problems Dot just hisses, and leaves" (More details between this sequence are to be gathered and placed here.) Eventually, Entity.Zoombuster friend/enemy Darden, came to the conclusion that there is no point in going on in a Doomed Timeline, for she had figured out there was a way to change the past. To go back, and try again with the Starclan Deal, without getting involved with Starclan and . (DOT)'s relationship problems. Category:Haleyverse-Material